


Different Than the Others

by dexstarr



Category: Bloomington (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie is different than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Than the Others

**Author's Note:**

> _Bloomington_ is not mine, and no profit is made from this work. Written for LiveJournal's femslash100 challenge #328: Tomorrow.

Jackie is different than the others. 

It's something Catherine only thinks about when she watches her sleep. Jackie looks even more innocent then, but Catherine knows the girl isn't. She may be quiet when she comes, but she's a wildcat, all claws and teeth, when Catherine asks for it.

Jackie is more than that, though. More than just a semester’s diversion. More than just a bedwarmer. 

Catherine never let the others stay. She didn’t want them after her conquest, couldn’t stand their pleading expressions. They always fell harder for her than she for them. There was always another eager innocent to pluck from the crowd. 

Jackie is different than the others.


End file.
